


tidal waves

by sideffects



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Ex Lovers, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideffects/pseuds/sideffects
Summary: “What is out there prettier than the sun? I don’t think anything can compare to it.”“You see, there’s this time of the day. It’s my favourite. Whenever the day is about to end, something happens. The sky gets all fogged up and what was a beautiful blue turns into pink, lilac, even sometimes, orange. It doesn’t really last a lot. Perhaps ten minutes or so. But it’s the prettiest, trust me.”“The sunset, you mean?”“A good orange sunset. That’s the only thing that can compare to the sun.”





	tidal waves

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic so pls dont be mean !! 
> 
> this is the playlist i listen to when i write!! check it out if u want :D  
> https://music.apple.com/es/playlist/tidal-waves/pl.u-XkD0YzZiDpL8PP8

There’s white flashes and people and him feeling uncomfortable and black. It’s always been like this. Happiness and confusion and feeling loved and being scared. That’s how Donghyuck felt all the time.

 

He really didn’t know what was going on until Jaemin made it clear he didn’t wanna see him again. He was confused. He didn’t do anything,  _ did he? _

 

Donghyuck got up from his bed. It’s been over a week and  _ thank god _ it was spring break because he couldn’t make himself to get out of bed. He walked to his mirror and sighed. 

 

“What did i do to myself?”

 

He brought his hand to his face while he stared at himself. Moved his hand through his eyes, nose and lastly, his lips. His eyes were sore and red, he just couldn’t  _ not cry.  _ His nose was starting to look oily and he was starting to have black spots on it. 

 

“Fuck it”

 

When his hands moved to his lips he realised they were chapped and dry. He hadn't drank water in over a day. Donghyuck closed his eyes and moved to the bathroom.

He got himself inside the shower and turned the water on. He sat on the floor and waited. 

 

It’s been a week and he can’t stop but to think he  _ knows _ why Jaemin broke up with him. The bathroom started to get fogged up and he laughed. He laughed so much because  _ what else could he do? _

 

Hot water was all over him. His skin was starting to get red patches but  _ did he even care?  _ He changed the temperature and put on cold water. It wasn’t any better. The red patches were starting to fade out when he reached out and changed it again. It’s hot again and it couldn’t be worse. 

 

This is honestly the worst thing he could be doing to himself. Hurting himself like this was terrifying. The change of cold water and hot and cold again. That’s basically how he felt everyday. That’s how his relationship was. 

 

Donghyuck and Jaemin were a great couple. They had fun, they explored so much stuff together, they were happy, they felt  _ loved _ by each other. But something wasn’t right. And Jaemin had been the first one to realise that.

 

He’s been in the shower for half an hour when his roommate comes home. Jeno’s been  _ very _ considerate this past week. He knows what happened so he left Donghyuck alone for the time being. It’s not like he doesn’t care about him. He totally does, he’s his best friend and he  _ knows  _ him. 

 

Donghyuck likes to be left alone. That’s just how he is and Jeno knows that by heart now. He prefers to be by himself, trapped in his own world and fix everything on his own. Whenever he is like that he just  _ knows _ Jeno is gonna be there for him when everything is over. 

 

Apparently this time he overstayed on his own world because Jeno is checking on him.

 

“Hyuck? You okay over there?”

 

He sighs and gets up from the cold floor. He’s been in the shower for over thirty minutes and he hasn’t even washed his hair.

 

“I’m just showering. Gonna be out in a sec”

 

Donghyuck grabs the shampoo and starts cleaning his hair. Jeno is going to freak out when he sees him. The first thing he did when he walked home last week was to dye his hair. He was so tired of looking at himself in the mirror and seeing Jaemin everywhere. He used to call him sunshine. But of course he would laugh at it and say he was prettier than the sun. 

 

“What is out there prettier than the sun? I don’t think anything can compare to it.”

 

“You see, there’s this time of the day. It’s my favourite. Whenever the day is about to end, something happens. The sky gets all fogged up and what was a beautiful blue turns into pink, lilac, even sometimes, orange. It doesn’t really last a lot. Perhaps ten minutes or so. But it’s the prettiest, trust me.”

 

“The sunset, you mean?”

 

“A good orange sunset. That’s the only thing that can compare to the sun.”

 

So he dyed his hair orange to prove a point but of course, Jaemin loved it. He couldn’t live like that. He hated being reminded of it. 

 

When his hair was done, he started to clean his body. He felt so disgusting after not showering for so long. He probably lost some weight too. He should be happy about it since he’s been trying to lose some pounds since  _ forever. _ He’s obviously not. Donghyuck despises the fact he changed so much in so little time for nothing else but a boy. 

 

“What the fuck did I do to myself?” __

 

He can’t stop thinking about that. He stops the running water and gets out of the shower. He looks at his reflection. His cheeks are about to be gone. His eyes are darker than usual. He looks like he’s fallen on his face and he can’t help but  _ laugh. _

 

Donghyuck gets dressed and meets Jeno in the kitchen.

 

“I was gonna say you look better after a week of sulking over a boy but i guess i should keep my mouth shut, honey”

 

Jeno smiled at him. Donghyuck couldn’t stop but to think this boy was ridiculous. And he loved him very much.

 

“Yeah, please do that. I swear you could have Mark on his knees for you if you only shut your mouth sometimes, my dear.”

 

Donghyuck laughed while Jeno made a  _ face _ at his comment. Jeno is a nice guy. He’s beautiful and skilled, tall and easygoing. And he liked Mark Lee way too much. It was such a funny situation for him.

 

“Don’t you start with that. I’m not that into him”

 

Jeno is also a clever guy. The last thing he would do was try to date his ex-boyfriend’s ex. Not in the situation they are right now. 

 

“Whatever you say, my dear. Would you lend me some cereal? I haven’t eaten in forever.”

 

Jeno looked at him. He passed him a bag of cereal and some milk. With a smile, Donghyuck picked up the cereals and put them on a bowl and started eating.

 

“Aren’t you gonna put some milk on it?”

 

“Are you kidding right now? Dry cereal is the way to go”

 

Jeno shakes his head. He’s way too used to Donghyuck’s antics. 

 

“By the way, Donghyuck?”

 

“Yes, my dear?”

 

Donghyuck stopped eating and looked at him.

 

“Black suits you a lot, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna say i adore hyucks and jenos friendship in this.
> 
>  
> 
> ill try and update as soon as possible, if you have any q or wanna talk about the fic pls hmu on twt im @ skzncity !! love u all ♡


End file.
